mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Council of Life
The Council of Life is one of The Five Multiversal Races. It can be argued that they are the most benevelont of The Five, but they are a force to be reckoned with when threatened. History Like the others of The Five, The Council of Life qas self created at the very beginning of The Multiverse. Their job was amongbthe most important; The Council is tasked with creating, mainting and monitoring Lifeforms Planets and Universes in The Multiverse. All races in The Five closely knew eachother, but they would definitely always answer to The Council of Life when called upon. Throughout the first few thousands of years of The Multiverse's existance, it was spent in a period of experimentation. The Five were trying to find what worked best for The Multiverse and how it should be run. However, some experiments ended in bitter failure. An example of these failed experiments would be that of The Shadow King. The Shadow King was one of the very first beings in the multiverse to be created by The Council of Life. He was created to embody and serve as a natural counterweight and opposing virtue to The Light: The Darkness, therefore maintaining a balanced philosophical order. However, The Council of Life soon found that he was doing his job Too well; The Shadow King's darkness was becoming too widespread, too much of The Multiverse was becoming corrupted too quickly. Realizing that he was too unstable and unpredictable to be left uncontained, The Council Life chose to imprison The Shadow King within Shadowspace, thereby limiting his dark influence. The Multiverse and its inhabitants would soon find themselves transitioning into the next Era of its existence. The Collect was beginning to develope an idea for a "passion project" of his, a Multiveral prison known as Ironbolt Penitentiary, with the purpose of housing among the most dangerous and destructive beings in The Multiverse. At this same time, The Xir'algath had suddenly become corrupted and power-hungry. Taghiat Quasia, the leader of The Xir'algath, launched a campaign against The Council of Life, the rest of The Five, and the entire Multiverse. The Xir'algath deliberately attaced innocent races in their attempted conquest of The Multiverse, not caring about any causalities. This was when betrayal negan to brew against The Council of Life. A great war was held between two id during this time that ravaged several universes before it was stopped. The two to be blamed are Swordbreaker(who had been allied with The Xir'algath) and Null. At the same time, The Infinites, seeking salvation and self-preservation, chose to make a deal with The Xir'algath and ally themselves with them. At first, the Xir’algath were going to kill the infinites, but the grandhigh librarian of the infinites, Malls Voyers, offered to help them with their powers and knowledge. The Xir’algath eventually agreed, the infinites remade their libraries into several military bases for the Xir’algath The Council of Life chose to fight back and try to drive back The Xir'algath. This war was Not without its casualities, however. Archangel Donatello- a highly regarded member of The Council of Life, and his forces were severely weakened by the Xir'algath's relentless assault. In a last-ditch effort of desperation, Donatello submerged himself in the Chao Umbra, absorbing large amounts of Xalnergy. The Xalnergy corrupted him and Donatello turned evil, allying with The Xir'algath. He then corrupted the Five Heavenly kings, turning them into demons who also allied with The Xir'algath. The battle with The Xir'algath finally ended, when The High Archangels formed The Sacred Seal to banish The Xir'algath from most of The Multiverse for a very, very, very long time. At this point, Archangel Donatello, however, managed to escape and elude persecution by The Council of Life in the aftermath. He began the Dark Lord organization, to use as a personal army, and began a fierce rivalry with Archangel Leonardo, his once-closest friend. In their final battle, Leonardo defeated Donatello, and locked him in the newly-constructed Whitegate Fortress, becoming its first prisoner. Swordbreaker soon followed afterward as another prisoner. The First Resistance Aeons later, The Sacred Seal had suddenly and mysteriously been broken. Who or what was behind it remains unknown, though it had to have been someonw from within The Council of Life. Upon their freedom, The Xir'algath almost immediately gathered firces to begin another invasion. They brought their invasion to the sanctuary planet of Lamurix, in the Prime Universe. However, due to the actions of the planet's resistance and The Council of Life, The Xir'algath were again temporaily defeated. This battle was not without its losses either, however, as Ayet had become corrupted and Jonathan Servastus was turned into The Gamemaster. 90 years later, The Xir'algath were once again free to finally begin their grand invasion in earnest. The High Archangels panicked, seeing no way to intervene themselves as they were unable to. And so instead, they formed the MAGNUS Force from each of their essences which then bonded with a mortal man to create Magnus, a warrior to defend Earth against The Xir'algath. In retaliation, The High Council of Xir'algath chose to create a Magnus of their own: a being named Parvus. Parvus carried out her given mission easily and effortlessly, and eventually "killed" Magnus after a fierce battle. However, in reality The MAGNUS Force had merely been separated from its host body, and wandered onto another plane pf existence. This dealt a significant blow to the Council's chances of winning, and they could only watach as The Xir'algath nearly destroyed The Multiverse in their Invasion. The Last Resistance The Council of Life, however, still refused to give up. They gatheted together a Resistance of warriors from all over The Multiverse, and equipped them with the proper knowledge to defeatvand kill The Xir'algath. After Taghiat Quasia was apparently killed, The Council of Life performed a ritual to restore and repair The Multiverse. Escape from Whitegate After The Multiverse was reset, The Council of Life was faced with a new problem: they now had a sudden influx of prisoners at Whitegate Fortress. As The Council is busy working on this problem, countless other threats are arisung from every angle. But the biggest threat of them all is the newly reawokened Shadow King. Social Structure/Government The Council of Life is a race of angels, also known as "Angel Knights" due to the ornate knight armor that they wear most of the time.